


An Eventful Day

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in one day, some good things and some bad things. But it’s those around you who make the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Day

He woke up first. She was curled up next to him, her legs tangled with his and her arm across his chest. He looked at her and was transported back to that afternoon all those years ago, when her parents weren't home and they were together. She had fallen asleep afterwards, curled up next to him, and he had stayed awake as long as he could, just watching her sleep with the sunlight on her and feeling her next to him. He’d carried that memory with him for such a long time. He marveled at the fact he got to do it again now.

He moved the hair that had fallen on her face away, tucking it behind her ear. That was enough for her to wake up, as her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a wide smile. “Morning, sexy.”

He grinned back. “Good morning.”

She reached up and ran her fingers through his curls, then got a grip on the back of his head and brought him in for a lingering kiss. He let his hand slip under the sheet and settle on her bare waist. When they pulled apart she had a gleam in her eye. “So. Up for round two yet?”

“I would love to, but I have a meeting with Lestrade in…” He rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. “A little over an hour,” he said as he turned to face her again. “And being with you is not something I want to rush.”

“You could still kiss me for a while,” she said with a slight laugh.

“I could,” he said, leaning in again and kissing her. She kissed him back, then maneuvered herself so she could push him flat on his back. She pulled away from the kiss, a mischievous look on her face. “Do you have plans?” he asked, reaching up and tangling her fingers in her hair.

“I do. But they would make you late for your meeting so I will be nice and wait until tonight.”

“Delayed gratification is supposed to be good for you,” he said.

“Yeah. You waited nearly twenty years. For that reason I almost don’t want to make you wait until tonight.” Then she paused and groaned. “The rehearsal is tonight, and then the rehearsal dinner.”

“I forgot about that,” he said. “And then tomorrow is John’s bachelor party.”

“Then how about you just be late to your meeting with Greg?” she said, leaning in and nipping at his pulse point. That caused parts of him to stir. He rolled them both over so he was above her again, and she laughed. “God, we’re all tangled up in the sheets now.”

“I think it might be fun to get untangled,” he said. “I’ll explain to Lestrade that something came up.”

“Something came up all right,” she said archly before pulling him in for a long kiss. It was at least forty minutes later before they got out of bed. Amy called over that she was going to take a shower and he was more than welcome to join her, and so it was another hour after that that he finally left the flat, picking up a quick bite to eat at the bakery down the street. He had not felt this good probably since Amy agreed to date him again.

John looked upset when he caught sight of Sherlock from where he was waiting outside of Scotland Yard, a look that quickly dissipated as he got a closer look at his friend. “You must have had an interesting night,” he said with a smirk. “Interesting morning, too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied.

“She left a mark on your neck,” John said, his smirk widening.

Sherlock stopped, then went over to the nearest reflective surface. She had, indeed, left her mark on him. Of course he had probably done the same to her, but she had make-up to cover it up with. He adjusted his scarf and covered it up. “Do I look presentable?”

John nodded. “What are you going to tell Greg?”

“Something came up.”

“I bet it did,” John said with a chuckle. “Your life just got a million times better and a million times more complicated.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the club.”

They made their way inside and while Lestrade was slightly put out and he didn’t appear to buy Sherlock’s excuse, he went over the new case and then Sherlock and John went off to find out more. It was a fruitful day, and about an hour before the rehearsal they delivered the killer to Lestrade. John suggested they go get a quick bite, and they settled into the deli outside Sherlock’s flat. “Are you nervous?” Sherlock asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

John shook his head. “No. Settling down with Molly is the best decision I’ve made in a long time. I was more nervous when Amy called and told me she’d gone into labor, to be honest. Does knowing you get married to Amy make you nervous?”

“No,” Sherlock replied. “I don’t know all the specifics about it, and neither does she. But she’s accepted it and I have as well. It’s just a matter of time now, but I don’t find that it’s something I want to avoid.”

“Molly turned me down the first time I asked,” John said.

“I didn’t know that,” Sherlock replied, surprised.

John nodded. “It wasn’t romantic. I just blurted it out, but she thought I was teasing her. I showed up the next day with flowers and a ring and got on my knee and asked, and then she realized I hadn’t been joking and said yes.”

Sherlock smiled slightly. “I missed a lot in the nine months I was gone.”

“Yeah, but you saved Amy. At least in my book that makes up for the nine months you missed. I think if you hadn’t saved her it would have been a waste.”

“She seems happy.”

“I think she is,” John said before taking a sip of his drink. “You two obviously wouldn’t have gone as far as you did if she wasn’t.” He paused. “Just out of curiosity, who brought it up?”

“She did,” he replied. “I think she may have been thinking about it for a while because it was getting harder to part for the night.”

“Molly said she had had a few drinks at the club. Maybe that was why she was able to ask.”

“Well, she was sober this morning so I know it wasn’t just the alcohol,” Sherlock said. “But whatever her reasons were I’m glad for it.”

“Were you two careful?” John asked.

Sherlock stilled for a moment. “I wasn’t. I don’t know if she was,” he said after a pause.

“You might want to be more careful in the long run,” John said as he took a bite of his meal. “You haven’t been together long and I don’t know if either of you is supposed to be a parent now.”

The idea of Amy pregnant didn’t bother him, but he didn’t know how she would feel about it. Still, he knew John was right and they should be more careful. “You do raise a valid point. I’ll have to remember that.”

“Of course, it could already be too late,” John said. “So be prepared just in case.”

They finished their meals shortly after, then went into the flat where Amy was. “What, you two ate without me?” she said in a mock hurt tone. “Good thing I decided to stay home and cook and bake a pie.”

“You made pie?” John asked.

“Apple. And you don’t get any.” He looked hurt and then she laughed. “I’m kidding. If you aren’t full you can have a slice now. I already took some to Molly at work when I picked her up for lunch.”

“I will gladly take a slice,” John said with a wide grin.

“It’s Dutch apple pie,” she said as she went into the kitchen. “I didn’t feel like dealing with two pie crusts. Do you want some, Sherlock?”

He shook his head. “No. Perhaps later.”

She cut two slices and then went to the refrigerator to get some whipped cream, putting a bit on the bigger slice and more on the smaller slice. She handed the bigger slice to John. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“I promised Molly I’d have some baked goods waiting for you when you got home from your honeymoon,” she replied. “She liked the almond chocolate biscotti I gave her on her birthday so I said I’d make more. Anything you want?”

“Cherry pie?” he asked.

“I’ll have to use store bought pie filling, but I can do that,” she said with a nod. Then she turned to Sherlock. “I’m going to spend tomorrow cooking so you’ll have food for when I’m staying at John and Molly’s place, unless you want to join me for dinner there every night.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have some food here,” he replied. “But I would like to join you for dinner when I can.”

“Just call ahead and I can pick things up from the market.”

“No funny business at my home,” John said before taking a bite of pie.

Amy rolled her eyes. “I am not that disrespectful.”

“I know, but this is an entirely new situation for Sherlock,” John said with a slightly wicked grin. Amy punched him in the shoulder. “Hey, that hurt.”

“It was meant to,” she said. She moved over towards Sherlock. “I didn’t realize I did that to your neck. You’re not going to keep your scarf on all night so I should cover that up for you.”

“I don’t mind,” he said.

“Yeah, well I do,” she said with a shake of her head. “I got practice covering them up this morning so no one is going to be able to tell.”

“Them?” John asked, amused.

“Do you want me to punch you in the other shoulder?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” John said. “I think I’m going to discover I have a bruise there in the morning.”

“You are such a wimp sometimes,” she replied, but she had a smile on her face. She took another bite of her pie. “As soon as I finish this I’ll cover it up and then we can go get to the church.”

“Didn’t realize you were going to drive us,” Sherlock said with a grin.

“What did you expect me to do when you showed up at home, make you take a cab?” she said with a grin of her own before taking another bite of her pie. “I like driving and it’s not like we aren’t all going to the same place.”

“Thank you very much,” John said.

Amy finished her slice quickly, then went over to Sherlock and pushed him towards her room. He grinned and let himself be pushed. “I honestly don’t mind it,” he said when John was out of earshot.

“Yes, but we’re going to be at a church and it’s rather obvious that we’re dating and I did that to you,” she said when they got to her room. “I may be a wild child but I don’t really want a priest looking at that mark on your neck while I’m standing nearby.” He opened the door and walked in, her right behind him. “Sit down at my vanity.”

He did as he was told, and when she got close he put his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She looked at him, slightly startled. “If it’s all right I’d like to kiss you hello first,” he said.

She grinned. “I guess that’s all right.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she returned the kiss enthusiastically. It wasn’t until they needed to breathe that they pulled apart. “That was nice,” he said as she slid off his lap.

“I have more for you later tonight,” she said. “We’re about the same skin tone so the cover-up should work.” She reached over for her make-up and began to work on covering up the mark on his neck. “Next time I’ll just avoid your neck.”

“I’ll do the same.”

“I have no problems with it. I’m a girl, I have make-up and I know how to use it,” she said with a grin.

“So you liked that?”

“Yes, quite a bit. That’s one thing I like that most guys haven’t done very often.” She paused. “Rory didn’t like hurting me at all, so he never did. And the other guy I had an extended relationship with didn’t do it well so I just told him to stop.”

“How so?”

“He drew blood,” she said, going back to work. “And that just hurts too much.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said.

She was quiet until she finished. “There. All covered up.”

He looked in her vanity mirror and couldn’t tell she’d done anything to him. He turned back to her and she grinned. “I can’t even tell.”

“That’s the point,” she replied. He reached over for her hand and she held onto it tightly. “What is it?”

“We weren’t careful yesterday. Or this morning.”

“We’re covered,” she said. “When I came back I saw my doctor and she thought since I have horrible periods I should go on birth control. I’ve been on it since right around Christmas.” 

He felt strangely disappointed, but he just nodded. “That’s good.”

She laced her fingers through his. “You seem disappointed. I’ll tell you one little bit that River told me. She told me to take care of her sisters well. So we’ll have children. Just not now.” She leaned over and kissed him softly, a lingering kiss. He moved his free hand up to cup her cheek softly. This news pleased him, he realized. When she pulled away she looked slightly sad for a moment, but then she smiled at him.

“Amelia,” he said as he stood up.

“Yes?”

“I know you wish she was still here.”

“I do,” she said. “I wish she was here, and the Doctor was here. I haven’t spoken to him since he gave me her book. I worry about him. He loved her too.”

“Have you tried to call him?”

She nodded. “He doesn’t return my calls. It’s almost like he lets it ring until the machine picks up so he doesn’t have to. He did it before when he was looking for her while she was still a baby. And I miss the both of them.”

He let go of her hand and put his arms around her, and she did the same to him. They stood in her room for a few moments, saying nothing and standing still. He could feel dampness on his shirt and he let her cry, rubbing her back after a moment. After a while she pulled away, rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes and then reached over for his hand again. Together they walked back out to John, who was sitting in Amy’s chair. “You all right?” he asked Amy, concerned.

She nodded. “I’m fine. Just had myself a little cry, that’s all.” John got up and gave her a hug, and she let go of Sherlock’s hand and hugged him back. “I don’t deserve people like you two and Molly in my life,” she said quietly.

“That’s rubbish and you know it,” John said. 

Sherlock watched them for a moment, then quietly slipped into his room. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a number he hadn’t thought he would call ever since he got Amy back. Just like Amy said, it rang through until the machine picked up. “Doctor, this is Sherlock,” he said when he heard the beep. “Amelia misses you, and she’s worried about you. Things are well here but it would be a very good idea if you paid a visit. I’m asking because I know you care for her and don’t want her to be in pain. I’m asking because I love her and I don’t want her to cry over you anymore when I can ask you to come see her. So please, come pay her a visit.” He waited a moment, then hung up and walked back to the living room. 

Amy had put on her coat and scarf. “Had to go get something?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Had to make a call. Are you ready to go?”

She and John both nodded. “One wedding rehearsal, here we come,” John said. Amy held out her hand to Sherlock, and then put her other arm around John’s shoulders and the three of them trooped out the door. One long rehearsal and one satisfying rehearsal dinner later, Sherlock and Amy were pulling up to their home. Amy saw it first, the police box that wasn’t supposed to be on the corner. “Oh my God,” she breathed. She quickly locked her car door, and then ran to the TARDIS door. “Doctor!” she called out, knocking on the door. “Doctor, open up!”

“I was waiting inside,” he said. She turned, but this was not her Doctor. He looked different, taller, with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore slacks and a button down shirt with a grey greatcoat over it all. Sherlock was standing behind him. “I regenerated. I couldn’t help it, there was an alien and it nearly drained the life out of me…” He didn’t get to say anymore because Amy hurled herself at him, putting her arms around him. “Amelia, I am so sorry I didn’t return your calls. I just…I couldn’t bear to have you angry at me, and then I thought it would hurt too much.”

“I’m not angry at you,” she said, her voice muffled slightly. She pulled back. “I was never angry with you. I know she should have made that trip years ago, but you two were hell bent on finding me. No, I missed you.” She hugged him again. “I missed you so much, Doctor.”

He hugged her back. “Sherlock called tonight. I think I just needed to hear from someone else that you needed me.”

She let go of the Doctor and went to Sherlock. She kissed him and then hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“I don’t like seeing you cry,” he said, holding her close.

She looked at him with a smile on her face as she pulled away. Then she turned back to the Doctor. “I see you got rid of the bow tie.”

“I took some fashion cues from Sherlock,” he said with a grin.

“I approve,” she said. “He’ll have to teach you how to tie the scarf, though.”

“Yeah. I don’t look as dashing with it just hanging around my neck.”

“Come in and have some tea. And I made pie. Do you like apple pie?”

“I’ve had a craving for apple pie since I regenerated,” he said with a grin. She took his hand and they walked into the flat and up to the kitchen, with Sherlock behind them. The three of them stayed up for hours just talking, and when John called and Sherlock told him the news he insisted the Doctor stay for the wedding. It was early in the morning when Amy started to have trouble staying awake. The Doctor gave her a hug and promised he’d come back in the afternoon and they could spend more time together.

He left and Amy looked at him. “Thank you for calling him,” she said before yawning.

“You should get some sleep,” he said.

“I think I’d like to sleep in your bed tonight,” she said with a grin. “Let me go change.” She got up and gave him a quick kiss as she got to him, then went to her room. He moved to his bedroom and quickly straightened up, stripped down and changed. She knocked on the door and came in when he told her too, wearing a camisole top and yoga pants. The two of them climbed into bed, her back to his chest, and he pulled her close against him. “Good night, Sherlock.”

“Good night, Amelia,” he said, turning off the light by his bed and plunging the room into darkness. He held her close and fell asleep just as quickly has she did. His last thought was that this day had turned out to be a very good day.


End file.
